A Painful Reality
by Xalthir
Summary: [Female x Male, Violent Sexual Acts] Ciaran takes up her blades in an attempt to put down her once lover, Artorias. Lost in her memories she finds herself struggling to fight, leading to her downfall.
Ciaran felt his warm hands touch her flesh, she kept it hidden beneath the mask. His fingertips pulled gently at her lips as he ran his hand against her chin. "You are beautiful." He whispered, hot breath striking her ear.

Golden brown skin, beautiful black locks all covered by shadow and cloak, but his un-gloved hands were magic.

"Artorias." She breathed as his teeth found her ear, then her throat. He kissed her, holding her body close to his, one hand going against her gowns and riding underneath, touching her flesh. Taking in the warmth of her stomach and the roundness of her small breasts.

To her, he was a colossus. Twice her size, nearly, but he had the tenderness of no man she'd ever been with. She loved him.

Goosebumps crawled against her skin as his lips met her shoulder, his hands tugging her cloaks down to reveal them, rosy and pale.

Then her eyes fell down, the huge member between her legs. It nearly the girth of her forearm and well over nine inches long. The head was thicker than a man's and she licked her lips lovingly, she'd taken it before.

He pivoted his hips, pressing the tip to her wound and growling hungrily as it vanished into her.

Her face coiled, pain evident, but it subsided quickly as he set into pace his rocking, thrusts coming slowly at first while he warmed her body up to his size.

"You're so big." She gasped, his thick package bouncing on thrust.

"Only because you're so small, my love." He teased, kissing her ear, thumbs brushing against her breasts.

The memory faded, her blades were in hand and she brought them around, dropping low as he swung. She slid beneath the strike, slicing at his leg- no good, sparks erupted and metal screamed, but she'd not made a clear hit.

Artorias growled, a miasma of filth and hatred roiling from beneath his cowl and hood, spilling out. He sprinted, one arm limply hanging. His blade, resting against his shoulder, was loosed and came down. The ground shattered, rocks and dirt flying as Ciaran's form vanished.

She got behind him, leaping and springing onto his back, her knees tucked. One blade she jammed into his throat, from the side, but once again it simply caught his armor and held her there.

He thrashed, trying to sling her off. His sword left his hand and he reached behind himself, gripping her robes.

She felt his hands and desperately swung at them, but it was no use, she was hurled into the wall with such force that her vision left her. She gasped for air and collapsed onto the ground, her weapons no longer at her disposal.

Artorias loomed closer, his huge, hulking form surveying his prey. With one hand he grabbed her by the hips and dragged her to him, clutching her robes and lifting them away, exposing her curved body and toned thighs. Her loins were soaked from her sex, the smell bringing back suppressed memories. His stirred body acted, tugging them away with a scream from her as the torn cloth burned her skin. His own belts fell away, huge darkened shaft glistening and dripping with black fluid. She attempted to stand but he grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back, pinning her face to the ground with his weight, pushing the head of his cock to her waiting lips.

"Artorias… please… no, NO!" She screamed as he based her, his balls slamming into her groin. She felt something tear, his hips had no desire for patience. Primal energy in his body was remembering this, not him.

She felt her cheek rammed into the ground, the grit of the dirt cutting and bruising her, her breasts pressed hard as well as the monster she had once loved took her body and used it like a toy. Drool rolled out of the corner of her mouth, despite the pain. His swollen cock was striking something in her with each pass.

Black fluid dripped from her abused cunt, sloughing out and onto the ground, running down the insides of her thighs to her stockings and then soiling them. His thrusts picked up in pace and he growled almost angrily as he worked her.

Ciaran begged once more, her cunt sore from the abuse already. "Artorias, I know- I know, you're in there." She grunted. "Stop! Please! You're hurting me!" She begged her eyes widening as he pulled out to the tip and rammed the entire cock back into her body.

She bit her lip so hard blood welled on it, running onto the ground to mix with the mud and spit.

Artorias grunted, "I'm… Sorry..." He managed through the haze, hardly aware of what he was saying. It was almost animal.

Tears welled in Ciaran's eyes and she rolled her face into the dirt and let him have his way.

In her mind she went back to that night.

Her body was caressed gently by the knight, his fingertips exploring her stomach and hips as his member pierced her, bouncing her on his lap in the pale moonlight. She felt at peace, lust building in her chest and rosy forms accentuating her cheeks. "Please." She muttered.

Artorias grinned. "What?"

"Give me a child." She begged.

Artorias felt his breath shorten. "Ciaran, I-"  
She tightened her thighs and began to rock in time with him. She had thought long enough about this. He'd pulled free of her wound before spilling his seed every time before.

Not tonight.

He kissed her throat lovingly. "For you." He whispered.

His thrusts carried him forward, her breasts bouncing with lovely firmness in the soft light. Crickets chimed in the distance, the gentle sound of their sex the only thing that could be heard otherwise in the dark woods.

Artorias felt his body tensing, heat rising in his chest. "Ciaran, I'm.." He muttered.

She looked up at him, over her shoulder. "Take me, Knight of Gwyn." She said, her voice thick with lust.

He groaned loudly as he pushed the whole length into her body.

His balls slammed into her groin again and again, her eyes opening slightly as she felt his cock twitching inside of her. "Not like this.." She begged, he'd denied her that night. Please. Not like this.

He grunted, hot black slime dripping from his hood onto her rear as he made longer, slower strides, his body tensing and then suddenly he howled.

She winced and screamed as burning liquid filled her cavity, black and thick, welling around the swollen and abused lips of her cunt and dripping onto the ground below. She felt tears welling in her eyes and she sobbed as he wrenched his member from her, leaving her body sore and bruised. His footsteps vanished and she was left alone on the ground in mud and tears.

She finally willed herself off the ground, pushing herself to standing height and let her gowns fall. Then she collected her daggers and let the thick mess drip from her body down her thighs.

She could only pray this didn't bear fruit and she hobbled limply back to the bonfire to heal.


End file.
